zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
New Roomies
New Roomies is the second episode in Season 1 and the second overall episode in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. The episode aired on January 9, 2005. Plot Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Kristin Herrera as Dana Cruz *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Co-Starring *Jack Salvatore, Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo *Miki Ishikawa as Vicky *Stevanna Jackson as Tasha Episode Trivia *This episode marks the first apperence of Mark Del Figgalo. *When Nicole went, "Who is it?", you see the Fada Model 115 radio on the left of Dana. *It is discovered that Chase's middle name is Bartholomew in this episode. *This is the first episode where Zoey starts wearing her key around her neck. *Dustin says in Spanish, "el elefante es grande" which means, "the elephant is big" in English. **That line was previously used in a Vital Information skit for All That, Dan Schneider's first Nickelodeon project. *The song that plays when Michael and Chase are in front of the theater is Okay by Michael Corcoran and is performed in the Victorious episode, Jade Gets Crushed. *It is discovered that Dustin knows how to play the guitar. *If you listen closely, Michael and Logan are watching the Drake & Josh episode, Blues Brothers, when Chase walks into their dorm room. Goofs *Near the start of the episode, Dana throws a pillow at Nicole and it falls on the floor. A while later, she chases Nicole around the room. After they stop, we can no longer see the pillow on the floor. *In this episode, Zoey keeps on getting locked out of the room, which is why from this episode on, she keeps a key on a necklace. But after this episode no one ever seems to use a key to unlock dorm rooms. They just open the door and walk in. *Chase tells Dustin that he doesn't have any money. However, he was just about to go to the movies with Zoey, which requires money to enter. On the other hand, Zoey might have paid for them to get into the movie. It is also possible that Chase had money that he just didn't want to give any to Dustin, which would explain why Dustin didn't understand what he said. *When Nicole used the silent leafblower, it was supposed to make the frizz go away. But when she got up and turned her head, the whole side of her head was frizzy and messy. Then after it switched from the view of Dana sleeping back to Nicole, the frizz was gone. *Dana claims that she sets her alarm clock for 7:55 every morning, but it is highly unlikely for her to get to class on time if she got up at five minutes before her class at 8:00. Also, in the episode, Jet X, Dana panics when she wakes up ten minutes before class. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes